El precio del silencio
by YossiChann
Summary: Akane Tendo, una estudiante universitaria que vive en un departamento donde no se permiten las mascotas, adopta un cerdito y lo conserva como su secreto. Un día su vecino, Ranma Saotome, descubre al cerdito que tanto había ocultado y le establece cierto precio por guardar silencio.


La verdad no sé por dónde comenzaron las cosas. No conozco cómo fue que el destino decidió que nos viéramos en esta situación. Justo en este momento mi mente no puede pensar en nada además de la reconfortante sensación de sentir su respiración acariciar mi piel, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca y tan lejos del mío, y entonces mi corazón se acelera y sólo quiero que termine con ese martirio ya. ¿Por qué no me besas, Ranma Saotome? ¿qué estás esperando?

Tratando de hallar el comienzo de este interminable hilo del tiempo que nos enredó hasta este momento, me encuentro a mí misma caminando hacia mi departamento arrastrando los pies después de un largo día de estudios.

Los días se van cada vez más deprisa al estar en soledad. Desde que me gradué de la preparatoria mi padre me envió a vivir a la capital para continuar con mis estudios superiores. Al ser la única de mi familia en seguir estudiando, comencé a vivir por primera vez sola. Y todo fue impregnado lentamente de monotonía y soledad. El tiempo transcurría en suspiros y yo apenas podía seguirle el paso. Y entonces, al pasar cerca de una veterinaria, me hallé a un cerdito negro muy bonito. Me acerqué al cristal para verlo, y él dió una vuelta en su lugar y me miró.

-Qué lindo -pensé en voz alta.

-Te lo regalo si lo deseas -me dijo el encargado de la tienda, el cual, apenas me percaté de que me estaba mirando-. Lo trajo su familia para una desparasitación y jamás regresaron por el pobre. Apuesto a que le vendría bien una nueva compañera.

Y fue así como P-chan llegó a mi vida. Hace que los días vayan un poco más lento, incluso me alegra tenerlo a mi lado. No me pesa tanto la vida de chica soltera si ese cerdito adorable me espera al regresar a casa. Se podría decir que es como mi mejor amigo, es mi compañero y mi confidente. Eso sin mencionar que me levanta puntualmente todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela. A veces paso por la veterinaria para comprarle algo rico para comer, y él emocionado brinca por todos lados al verme llegar con las compras.

El único problema -hasta entonces- era que en mi departamento no podíamos tener mascotas. Se podría decir que P-chan era mi secretillo. Y digo era, porque pronto mi secretillo se había vuelto un secreto de dos.

Ese día salí corriendo de mi departamento hecha un desastre. Había dejado la puerta abierta cuando salí a atender al vecino que me llamaba y P-chan salió. Estaba tan asustada, no quería que el dueño del edificio lo hallara antes que yo y nos echara a la calle.

Fue un poco doloroso cuando me lancé por las escaleras para atraparlo antes de que llegara a la recepción, pero valió la pena pues lo había conseguido.

-Que susto me diste, P-chan -le dije acunándolo en mi pecho-. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si... ?

Y mi oración quedó ahí, suspendida en el silencio igual que mi cuerpo al dejar de caminar. Podría jurar que me puse tan blanca como la leche y de repente sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. Justo antes de poder volver a mi departamento, el vecino de enfrente, Ranma Saotome, estaba saliendo de su puerta cuando me miró atravesar el pasillo con P-chan en mis brazos.

Estaba totalmente muda, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle en una situación así? Me había descubierto infraganti de mi crimen y yo sólo opté por seguir caminando, como si él no estuviera siguiéndome con la mirada y regresé a mi departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Solté un suspiro de alivio al evadir semejante situación, creí que había ganado ese encuentro. Y tenía razón, sólo había ganado ese encuentro.

-Oye, Akane -cantareó burlesco el tonto de la trenza durante el descanso que tuvimos en la universidad.

Era el colmo. No obstante con que nuestros padres sean amigos, de vivir uno frente al otro, pelear constantemente, y de ir juntos a la misma universidad en la misma carrera, ahora también debía soportar que me hablara en la escuela.

-¿Qué quieres? -respondí antipática sin siquiera azar la vista de mi cuaderno y verlo. No le daría el placer de lo que fuera que tenía en mente.

-¿No crees que tenemos algo de qué hablar?

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Te doy una pista: se trata de tu compañero de habitación.

De pronto abrí un poco más los ojos y el color de mi rostro mermó. Entonces ese chico liberó una risilla, como si me tuviera justo donde quería. Aún así, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente en esa pugna encubierta.

-Ah, hablas de P-chan -le dije sin mostrar ni una pizca de vulnerabilidad o interés. Pasé sin vergüenza de página y continué hablando-: Sí, es bastante tierno. ¿No lo crees?

-Las mascotas están prohibidas en nuestro departamento, no sé si lo sepas.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.

-Sería una pena que alguien se enterara de tu pequeño amigo, ¿no lo crees?

Inmediatamente sentí un relámpago de corage recorrer mi cuerpo entero a la velocidad de la luz y el sonido combinados. ¿Acaso se aproximaba una clase de chantaje? Eso sería demasiado bajo, incluso para alguien como Ranma. Por inconsciencia me había girado a verlo, y él soltó una risilla al ver mi iracundo rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -interrogué directa y fríamente. Papá solía decir que me asemejaba a una leona salvaje sacando sus garras para atacar en cualquier momento al esbozar esa expresión facial.

-No lo sé aún -dijo entrelazando las manos tras la nuca de su cabeza-. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme para premiar mi silencio?

_No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído -reproché cerrando los ojos con indignación. Juré odiar a Ranma Saotome con todas mis fuerzas por ponerme en esa situación-. Sacar provecho de las debilidades de una persona es algo vil y ruin. Debería darte vergüenza...

-Oye, yo no dije que viniera a chatajearte o algo así -frenó un poco ofendido.

-¿A no? -me crucé de brazos.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estás insinuando?

-Sólo digo que sería una pena que alguien se enterara de que tienes viviendo a un cerdito contigo, y que si algún día llegara a pasar, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

-Pero qué bondadoso resultaste -ironicé-, tanto que vas a aceptar guardar mi secreto sin esperar algo a cambio.

-En realidad, sí quiero algo a cambio.

-Osea que me estás chantajeando.

-No, no es chantaje. -Elevó el índice en ademán de dejar algo en claro-: Sólo estoy diciendo que quiero una recompensa por mi silencio.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Que incluso si dejaras de premearme seguiría guardando tu secreto.

Ese era un muy buen punto. Debo de admitirlo.

-¿Y qué quieres? -inquirí tras hacer una breve pausa en donde trataba de hacerme una imagen mental en donde el precio del silencio no era tan desagradable.

-Eso depende de tí. ¿Qué es lo que me puedes ofrecer?

-Pues... podría tratar de prepararte la cena cada noche. -Voltee a ver vagamente hacia la ventana, y pronto mi atención se dirigió hacia Ranma, que haciendo ruido al sobresaltarse había fruncido el ceño al superar mi propuesta.

-Oye, estoy hablando de premearme, no envenenarme.

-¡¿Insinúas que soy mala en la cocina?! -exclamé ofendida tratando de matarlo con mi mirada enojada.

-Sí, exacto. Si quisiera que un profesor se enfermara lo suficiente para faltar a clases, le daría uno de las abominaciones que preparas.

-¡Ay, pero vaya que eres un tonto! -le ofendí alzando aún más la voz levemente ruborizada por la vergüenza que me provocaron sus palabras-. ¡Entonces te compraré la cena cada noche, no me importa si no te parece! He decidido que ese será tu estúpido premio que tanto quieres, y si no te gusta te quedas con las manos vacías entonces.

Decidí que ya había sido suficiente de darle por su lado. Ranma era irremediablemente torpe como para que habláramos tranquilamente. No le di espacio a negociaciones con lo que acababa de decir. Indignada me puse de pie, crucé mis brazos firmemente, cerré los ojos y giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, reflejando en mi actitud que no estaba a discusión mi decisión.

-Bien, como quieras. -Se puso de pie para salir de mi salón de clases sin girarse a verme una última vez-. Estaré en tu departamento a las ocho. Más vale que ordenes algo bueno.

**[ ... ]**

Y para las siete y cincuenta y siete la orden de tayarines picantes llegó a tocar a mi puerta. Acababa de darle un buen baño a P-chan, así que demoré en ir a atender la puerta. Cuando lo hice, me quedé estática por un momento cuando miré que Ranma y la repartidora de cabello morado estaban afuera, y ambos se giraron a verme cuando abrí la puerta, como si hubiera interrumpido una amena charla.

-Ah, Akane -dijo Ranma mientras pasaba por mi lado para entrar a mi departamento, como si fuera su propia casa.

Pagué por los tayarines, y me irrité un poco al notar que la empleada trataba de ver el interior de mi departamento con la esperanza de ver a Ranma. Sé que él es apuesto, pero no es motivo suficiente para que una niña deje de lado su trabajo para buscar su lindo rostro. Así que le cerré la puerta en la cara y me adentré a mi hogar.

-Pareces molesta -me dijo viendo desde el sofá como me dirigía a la cocina. A los segundos se puso de pie para ir conmigo.

-Para nada -respondí.

-¿Te molesta que haya hablado con Shampoo?

-¿Hablas de la repartidora? -Lo miré sentándose frente a mi en la mesa-. Como si me importara que hables con una chica. Por mí puedes conseguirte a una novia y me daría igual.

-Pues a mi tampoco me importa que te consigas un novio -me dijo a la defensiva.

-Qué bueno. Me alegro de tener tu permiso. Con lo mucho que lo necesito, me preocupaba que te molestara -ironicé sirviendo nuestras porciones de comida.

-Pues ya viste que no. -Tomó el plato.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Silencio.

Los dos comenzamos a comer cabizbajos y en silencio. Él en lo suyo y yo en lo mío. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco incómoda, la tensión era perfectamente tangible, podría hacerla cortado con un cuchillo. No quería voltearme a verlo al rostro, supongo que no quería averiguar la clase de mirada que me dedicaba cada vez que estábamos juntos.

No entendía bien, pero siempre que él y yo estábamos juntos, me sentí en una constante pelea. Era como las artes marciales; no podía dejar de estar alerta, y siempre que trataba de cruzar palabra alguna con el hijo del buen amigo de mi padre, era para atacarlo.

Muchas veces me avergoncé de ese pensamiento. De hecho, aún lo hago, pero eso no implica que me resulte sumamente difícil hablar con él. A veces pensaba que era porque podía sentir que él también se ponía alerta, como si se preparara para recibir mi ataque. Y no lo culpo, con una chica tan fiera como yo, ningún hombre podría estar tranquilo. Eso era algo que Nabiki solía decir cuando discutíamos. Hasta ahora, pienso que no podría estar más en lo cierto.

-¿Dónde está P-chan? -preguntó gentilmente tras pasar un largo rato callados.

-Está dormido en mi habitación -le respondí en voz baja, aún estaba un poco cohibida por lo que había estado pensando.

-¿Duerme contigo?

-Sí -asentí con la cabeza-. Me sobra mucho espacio en la cama, así que se siente bien dormir al lado de alguien tan lindo.

-Eso me recuerda a una mascota que tuve cuando era niño -me platicó con un tono de voz tan amable, que me brindó valor para voltear a verle a los ojos. Éstos brillaban mucho, y su sonrisa era tan amplia que me transmitió una especie de calidez indescriptible.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ranma y yo sostuvimos nuestro primer diálogo normal y pacífico. Era exactamente el tipo de conversión que dos personas promedio podrían sostener, y eso me alegró. Todavía en esa noche, podía escuchar su voz hablándome de su mascota y sus entrenamientos cuando era niño. Esa conversación se repitió constantemente en mi cabeza, cuando miraba al techo acostada en mi cama, hasta que con una ligera sonrisa caí presa del sueño. Tal vez se debía a que por un momento Ranma no me vió como un enemigo, sino una clase de chica agradable. O eso fue lo que pensé.

Pero eso sólo había sido el inicio de lo que pronto de convirtió en una retorcida clase de amistad.

Ranma y yo cenábamos juntos en mi departamento todas las noches, puntualmente a las ocho estábamos reunidos. Recuerdo que casi no discutíamos, hablábamos de nuestro día, y nos reíamos. A veces él y yo peleábamos en la escuela, pero todo parecía ser borrado en la cena. Ninguno de nosotros pedíamos disculpas, era algo que personalmente jamás haría. Pero el hecho de compartir la cena, era como una especie de botón de reinicio. Todos los malos ratos eran desechados y reemplazados por la dulce satisfacción de estar juntos.

Recuerdo que una noche estaba particularmente emocionada. Mi hermana mayor, Kazumi, nos había enviado uno de sus deliciosos patos al horno para que Ranma y yo probáramos. Como ya le había contado de lo mucho que nuestra relación había mejorado, sentía más libertad de enviarnos sus lindos detalles para desearnos suerte en nuestros estudios.

En esa ocasión Ranma había llamado a la puerta unos minutos antes de lo acordado.

-¡Ranma, llegaste antes! -saludé abriendo la puerta. Pero velozmente me extrañé al ver que él vestía más arreglado de lo usual. Incluso juraría que alcancé a percibir un poco de colonia. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdón -me dijo apenado bajando la cabeza-. Perdón por no avisarte antes, Akane, pero esta vez no podremos cenar juntos.

-¿Ranma, qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te disculpas? -quise saber ya un poco preocupada por su actitud. Empecé a creer que algo malo estaba pasando. Pensé por un momento que tal vez su padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba ir a cuidarlo. Y de repente, una voz un poco extraña me interrumpió.

-¿Ranma, por qué tardas tanto? -Una chica castaña de un gran moño blanco apareció por el pasillo, vestida con una linda blusa azul y detalles rosas.

-Por favor, espera en la recepción, Ukyo -le indicó Ranma volteando a verla. No supe porqué, pero sentí un espasmo en mi pecho que me cortó la respiración-. Lo lamento, Akane, pero esta noche tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Ukyo, pero que no te moleste si aplazamos la cena para mañana.

-Creo que ya entendí lo que está pasando -musité percibiendo atentamente cómo el coraje comenzaba a aumentar dentro de mi cuerpo y se canalizaba en mi voz-. A mí me haces pagarte la cena cada noche, pero al parecer tienes suficiente dinero para invitar a cenar a otras chicas.

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Esto no es ninguna clase de cita! -exclamó un poco avergonzado-. Además, te recuerdo que sólo cenamos juntos porque es mi premio por guardar tu secreto.

No podía con mi enojo, estaba segura de que explotaría de una rabieta en ese mismo instante si escuchaba otra tontería de su boca. Las palabras de agolpaban en mi garganta, desesperadas por salir. Pero mi cerebro, nublado por las nubes de mi odio, no era capaz de darles forma y coherencia, por lo que me era casi imposible formular una oración congruente.

Tal vez pienses que me quedé callada un momento, pero realmente fue un instante, un instante en el que experimenté todas esas emociones, y un instante en que ya no tenía el manejo de mis acciones.

-¡Ranma, eres un tonto! -le grité apretando los puños-. ¡Siempre estás haciendo lo que quieres y me tratas como si fuera inferior a ti!

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?! No tiene sentido lo que le dices. -Ranma tenía razón, y en ese momento lo odié por tenerla. No podía con esa humillación. Siempre que me sentía abochornada tenía la ingente necesidad de golpear algo, lo que fuera, para tratar de hacer que los demás no notaran mi pudor.

-¡Vete con ella! -grité finalmente dándole un guantazo tan fuerte, que me dolió la mano y cerré la puerta.

Lo escuché suspirar extenuado, y posteriormente sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse de mi puerta. No sé porqué estaba tan enojada. Pero no quería permitir que ese mal trago arruinara mi velada tan abruptamente. Aún tenía un pato al horno esperándome en el microondas, con porción doble. Así que me senté en mi sillón, encendí mi televisor y comencé a comer.

Seguramente Kazumi me habría dicho que estaba comiendo de forma apresurada, que tenía mi entrecejo fruncido y que el ruido de mis bocados no dejaba escuchar el canal. Lo sé porque P-chan no paraba de mirarme sentadito en la alfombra mientras yo cambiaba arrebatadamente de programa.

-Maldito Ranma, ¿cómo pudo dejarme plantada así? Y encima para irse con otra chica. ¿De dónde salió esa? -murmuré antes de darle un sorbo a mi lata de jugo-. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Seguramente debe de estarse divirtiendo mucho... ¡Ni siquiera me importa!

Vagamente mi atención se desvió hasta el reloj de pared que estaba arriba de mi televisor. Eran las 10:58 de la noche y Ranma Saotome no se dignaba en regresar. ¿Es que creía que sólo porque vivía en su propio departamento podía llegar a la hora que se le apeteciera?

Juraría que me dió un tic nervioso en el ojo. Ese chico me sacaría canas verdes de los corajes que me hacía pasar. ¡¿En dónde se suponía que estaba?! Ni siquiera me lo dijo. Yo debería saberlo. Debió habermelo dicho. Incluso si no me incumbe merecía saberlo.

-¡Merezco saberlo! -grité con todas mis fuerzas y P-chan salió corriendo de la habitación. Tomé de inmediato mi teléfono celular y busqué en las redes sociales el perfil de una tal Ukyo.

Claro, pude reconocer cual de todas era gracias a que teníamos a Ranma como amigo en común. Me adentré a su perfil, y miré que recientemente había publicado una fotografía con Ranma, y leyendo la ubicación, reconocí de inmediato un restaurante que no distaba mucho del departamento donde vivíamos. Con sólo caminar unas cuántas cuadras podría llegar. Pero obviamente no iba a hacer eso, no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese tonto estuviera haciendo.

**[ ... ]**

Juro que mi cuerpo cobró consciencia propia. Algo sobrenatural me poseyó. Fuí abducida por seres más inteligentes. Alguien me tendió una trampa o fue cualquier cosa, pero no fui yo la que me encaminó hacia ese maldito restaurante.

¿Qué se supone que le diría a Ranma sin parecer una acosadora? Tal vez podría usar la excusa de que mañana habían exámenes y que debería irse a estudiar, o algo se me ocurriría. Lo que no podía dejar pasar, era que me sentía sumamente enojada de que alguien más estuviera en una cita con Ranma. No estaba celosa, mucho menos si se trataba de ese chico tan insufrible. Sólo me molestaba que él tuviera que molestar a otra chicas con su presencia. Es el ser más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida.

Estaba mirando casualmente por la ventana desde afuera del lugar. Me estaba escondiendo entre los arbustos mientras trataba de adivinar de qué tanto se reían esos dos. Estaban charlando muy entretenidos en su mesa con unos trozos de pastel. Maldito Ranma, a mí nunca me ha comprado ni un chicle.

No pude aguantar por mucho tiempo esa necesidad de saber de qué estaban hablando. Supuse que no pasaría nada si entraba y me sentaba en una mesa cerca a ellos. Al menos lo suficientemente para escuchar de qué se reían y que no me reconocieran si ocultaba mi rostro detrás de un menú. Ese era mi plan.

Entré sigilosamente al restaurante, caminé tranquilamente mientras mis ojos se clavaban en Ranma. Recuerdo que mis oídos se habían cerrado. Mi mente se había trasladado a un lugar en el que sólo existía ese chico y mi interminable odio. Su boba sonrisa brillante me irritaba. Su absurda voz me asqueaba. La forma en que el azul de su ropa contrastaba con su piel aumentaba mi enojo, y entonces, choqué con un mesero y regresé al mundo real.

Todos los comensales se giraron a vernos. Me apresuré a ayudarle a recoger los platos que habían caído en la mesa contínua a mí. Estaba tan avergonzada. Vaya plan de espionaje el mío, tan infalible que falló antes de ejecutarlo. Y lo peor no había sido el haber chocado, ni las miradas de todos, ni los murmullos ni nada de eso. Lo peor estaba a punto de empezar:

-¿Akane, ¡qué haces aquí!? -la voz claramente enojada de Ranma se manifestó, y por un momento quise salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ah, Ranma! Qué sorpresa verte -dije nerviosa cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de sonreír y alzaba la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?! Sabes que detesto que me sigas -me regañó poniéndose de pie para ir hacia mí. Ukyo lo siguió con la mirada desde su asiento.

-¡Yo no estaba siguiéndote!

-¡No mientas, Akane! ¿Por qué mientes?

Gruñí por un momento y apreté la mandíbula con un coraje que se mezclaba con la vergüenza y que sentía que me haría explotar. Empuñé las manos enojada y le miré con unos ojos rabiosos.

-¡Eso no importa! -le grité-. ¿Crees que sólo porque tienes un departamento puedes regresar a la hora que te apetezca?

-Bueno, eso a ti no te incumbe. No eres mi mamá, y tampoco eres alguien que me pueda decir qué hacer. Yo hago lo que quiero. Y no necesito pedirle permiso a las niñas celosas para salir con amigas.

-¿Celosa yo? -solté una trémula risa aguda, de esas que las personas sueltan cuando tratan de ocultar la bochornosa realidad-. ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Es más, no te molestes en regresar esta noche.

Y, con la poca dignidad que tenía aún, regresé a casa. Llorando como nunca antes llena de vergüenza. Había algo dentro de mi pecho que me dolía, me quemaba. Me sentía enojada de que Ranma estuviera en una cita con alguien más, y me dolía que a Ranma no pudieran importarle menos mis sentimientos. No entendí por qué me sometí a semejante humillación. ¿Qué pretendía lograr? ¿que Ranma regresara a comer pato al horno conmigo? Era claro que después de todo lo que vivimos no disfrutaba de mi compañía en lo más mínimo.

Regresé al departamento derrotada. Decidí tomar las escaleras en lugar del elevador, y justo cuando doblé en nuestro pasillo, pude alcanzar a ver que la puerta de Ranma estaba mal cerrada. Alguien podría entrar a robarle, ¿o quizás ya lo había hecho?

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza en silencio. Todo parecía estar en orden a simple vista. No quise indagar mucho al respecto y le coloqué el seguro a la puerta antes de regresar a mi hogar.

P-chan corrió hasta mis pies feliz de verme de vuelta. Ese pequeño cerdito era el único capaz de alegrarme hasta en mis peores momentos aunque sea un poco. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, viendo cómo se acurrucaba en mi pecho y fuí a mi habitación donde me acosté, soltando silenciosamente unas lágrimas que se extinguieron en el momento en que caí dormida.

**[ ... ]**

La puerta no paraba de sonar. Desperté sobresaltada, con el corazón acelerado y mis nervios a flor de piel. La fuerza con la que la puerta era golpeada me empezaba a asustar. P-chan se escondía nervioso entre las sábanas y yo, tratando de llenarme de valor, salí de la cama dispuesta a averiguar qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Tomé uno de mis trofeos por mi desempeño en las artes marciales como arma, y sujetándolo igual que un bateador de baisbol, me aproximé a la puerta y hablé fuerte y claro.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!? -exigí saber y los golpes pararon.

-Akane, ábreme -la voz de Ranma se hizo sonar.

Seguía asustada, pero decidí abrir la puerta para saber la razón por la que el tonto ese había irrumpido tan ruidosamente en mi casa. Pero antes de poder formular palabra alguna, me empujó a un lado y entró, como si estuviera exigiendo un derecho.

-¡Oye! -me quejé.

-¿Por qué cerraste mi puerta? -su pregunta me había desconcertado un poco. Guardé silencio, tratando de procesar lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, y entonces hablé.

-¿Y por qué otra razón iba a hacerlo? ¡Alguien pudo haber entrado y robarte tus cosas!

-Akane, eres una entrometida de primera -me regañó enojado-. Yo dejé mi puerta sin el cerrojo porque dejé las llaves en casa.

-Pues deberías de asegurarte de cerrar correctamente. La puerta estaba mal emparejada, genio. -Me crucé de brazos orgullosa-. Además, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Cualquier ladrón pudo haber entrado.

-¿Quién rayos podría infiltrarse en nuestro edificio a estas horas? -alzó la voz un poco enojado.

-¡Pues tal vez algún vecino tenga esas mañas!

-¡Aún así no te incumbe!

Recuerdo que esa simple frase había disparado un fuerte coraje dentro de mí, nada me hacía enojar más que menospreciaran mis buenas intenciones. Enojada solté un gruñido, apreté los puños y le miré con odio.

-¡Eso me pasa por preocuparme por bobos como tú! ¡Siempre encuentras la forma de molestarme, ya estoy harta!

-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo y no necesito que me estés acosando.

-¡Ranma, eres un tonto, te odio! -le grité con todas mis fuerzas, juro que hasta raspé me garganta al soltar semejante vociferación y justo en el momento en que lo empujé, todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta.

No me había percatado de lo cerca que habíamos llegado al sofá, haciendo que cuando lo empujara, Ranma se encontrara con el brasero de éste y cayera hacia atrás. Por instinto, me tomó del brazo para evitar caer, pero en lugar de eso me jaló con él y caímos en el acolchonado mueble, yo encima de él. Entonces el pudor que nació en mí me recorrió el cuerpo tan velozmente, que el tiempo recuperó su ritmo habitual.

Traté de levantarme rápidamente, pero sentí entonces cómo pasó su brazo por mi cintura e impidió que me alejara. Pasó su otra mano por mi espalda, acercando nuestros rostros. Honestamente mi flequillo me impedía verle a los ojos entre la oscuridad de mi sala.

Cerré los ojos nerviosa, mi rostro se ve invadido por un rubor que pasó desapercibido entre la noche. La verdad no sé por dónde comenzaron las cosas. No conozco cómo fue que el destino decidió que nos viéramos en esta situación. Justo en este momento mi mente no puede pensar en nada además de la reconfortante sensación de sentir su respiración acariciar mi piel, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca y tan lejos del mío, y entonces mi corazón se acelera y sólo quiero que termine con ese martirio ya. ¿Por qué no me besas, Ranma Saotome? ¿qué estás esperando?

Mi cuerpo tiembla al sentirse indefenso. Mis párpados se comprimen con más intensidad para evitar que mis ojos vean la posición en la que estamos y siento su mano pasar por mi mejilla, despejando mi rostro de mi cabello. Su piel es cálida, es suave y su tacto es gentil. Lentamente me atrae hacia él y entonces nuestros labios se tocan por una fracción de segundo. No es suficiente. Para ninguno de los dos es suficiente y entonces creamos un segundo encuentro en donde nuestro contacto se extiende más allá de lo que hubiéramos podido imaginar.

Mis manos aún tiemblan, pero el deseo florece y continúo con el beso. Es tan exquisito, es tan repentino. Justo hace un instante estábamos discutiendo, pero ahora estamos igual que un par de enamorados cometiendo un crimen a las espaldas de la luna y nuestros conocidos. Un crimen que ocultamos incluso de nosotros mismos, pues esta no soy yo y no es Ranma quién me besa. Es el chico del que Akane se ha enamorado más allá de las riñas, y que sin embargo se rehúsa en conocer. Tal vez soy la chica con la que Ranma quería ir a cenar y que no tuvo el valor de invitar.

A partir de esa noche, y de semejante demostración de sentimientos, Ranma y Akane comenzaron a desaparecer. Durante los días ellos dos peleaban entre sí, discutiendo como siempre. Pero cada noche, justo después de cenar, dos nuevos seres se apoderaban de sus cuerpos y se permitían demostrarse lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro. Y todo estaba bien, era una relación que se empeñaban en ocultar del mundo por temor a explicar que se habían enamorado perdidamente de la persona que más habían odiado. El único precio para el silencio de esa relación, era que sus sentimientos jamás cambiaran sin importar lo que ocurriera antes de la llegada de cada luna.

**_• * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * •_**

Este One-shot se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermanita.

Ya sé que me tardé bastante, pero lo importante es que aquí está y espero que te haya gustado ''

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final! ¡Y gracias también por leerme!


End file.
